With control systems of technical installations, like for instance power plants, turbines or generic engines, it is in many cases necessary, due to operational reliability, to redundantly couple the protocols made available by the respective field devices. The majority of protocols of field devices nevertheless do not support a redundant coupling so that a unique communication link has to be configured for the coupling in each instance.
With the previous configuration, the protocol values are read into a target system by way of two independent communication links, said target system being provided with a specially adjusted selection logic. The selection logic determines the correct protocol value in each instance, faulty protocol values are however eliminated. Configuring this selection logic for each individual case is associated with a high outlay and is also error prone.